It Just Feels Right
by Rated-R Princess3
Summary: The night of Lita's return ended up changing her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

Lita's heart raced as she came backstage after her return from her neck injury. Her adrenaline was pumping as she looked around and saw all her friends; Trish, Jericho, Matt and Jeff Hardy. Then she saw the tall handsome blonde Canadian better known as Adam Copeland. Lita's heart nearly dropped when her and Edge locked eyes. Edge flashed one of his signature smiles to her which always made Lita feel warm inside. She always had a slight attraction to him but she always thought he considered her one of the "guys." Luckily she had the next best thing, Adam's best friend Jason Reso. Lita sighed and walked to her locker room.

Edge leaned on the wall as he stared at Amy Dumas. "If only she was mine." He thought to himself. Edge's thoughts were interrupted by the familiar voice of Chris Jericho who was one of his good friends. "Dude what are you staring at?" Jericho asked him. "Nothing." Edge replied turning his glance away from Lita. "Don't tell me you still have feelings for Amy?" Jericho asked him. He was the only one that knew of Edge's slight feelings for Lita. "You know her and Jay are going out! Plus he is your best friend and you can't have her!" Jericho said with a hint of anger in his voice. "I know I know calm down Chris." Edge said as he pulled back his long blonde hair. "Good now I have a match so don't try anything." Jericho said as he jokingly punched Edge in the arm and walked off to his match. Edge got this smirk on his face cause he knew this was his one chance. He noticed that Lita had looked kinda sad when she came backstage. Edge took a deep breath and began to walk toward her locker room.

Lita sat on her couch in her locker room holding her phone hoping Christian would call her. She was starting to get worried since she had texted him a hour ago. Then there was a knock on the door. Lita got up and opened up she was surprised to see Edge standing there. He was wearing an Affliction Tee, ripped jeans and black Converses. He was looking hotter than ever. "Hey Amy." Edge said with a smile. "Hi..." Lita said glaring at him,she was still in shock that he had come to her locker room. "Well are you gonna just leave me out her? That's no way to treat your guests." Edge said laughing. Lita moved out the way so he could come in, and she returned to her position on the couch. Edge came in and sat down beside her. "It's good to have you back in the WWE and nice moonsault out there." Edge said. "Thanks." Lita mumbled looking at the floor. "What's wrong Amy?" Edge asked with a concerned look on his face. Lita just glared at him. "Awww...come on Amy you can tell me." Edge said sweetly, moving Lita's red hair out her face. "It's Jay..." She started. "What about him?" Edge asked. "I think he still has feelings for Trish because he always talks about her and they are both on Smackdown. Plus with me being on Raw and my injury we barely got to see each other." She explained. "Awww...that sucks. Jay shouldn't do that to a beautiful girl like you." Edge said hugging her. Lita loved being in his arms, his soft hair brushing up against her face. She had been dreaming about being like this with Edge for what seemed like forever. She had actually felt good about letting her feelings out around Edge instead of being the hardcore punk rocker he knew her as. "If you were with me I would love you with all of my heart." Edge said lifting her chin up and looking into her eyes. Lita felt a smile creep across her face which hadn't been happening much lately. "Could he feel the same way I do?" Lita thought to herself. "Oh look there is that awesome smile of yours I love. I was thinking we should go back to my hotel room and just hang out so you can get your mind off of things." Edge said. "I guess so but let me get my stuff first." Lita said, then she started to get her bags and stuff. "You ready?" Edge asked once Lita was done collecting all her stuff. Lita nodded and they made there way to the parking lot.

Lita couldn't believe it she was actually in Edge's hotel room. Of course this had happened before but never just them to alone. They spent most of the night sitting on Edge's bed, watching T.V and listening to Escape The Fate. "Thanks for letting me hang with you Adam." Lita said "No problem." Edge said. He couldn't take anymore he had to kiss Lita at this very moment. Suddenly he got closer to Lita and softly kissed her on the lips. Shockingly Lita didn't pull back at first even though she knew it was wrong but she was shocked that Edge just kissed her. Finally she broke the kiss and glared at Edge. Edge smirked. "Well that just answered all my questions..." Edge said with a smile. Lita couldn't believe it she had just kissed Adam Copeland and she wanted more. She grabbed his long blonde hair and kissed him passionately. "Whoa!" Edge exclaimed. Lita smirked. They continued kissing and the kiss was getting more passionate by the second. Edge was positive that Lita wanted him just as badly as he wanted her, so he fell back on the bed and pulled Lita on top of him. While they were making out Edge put his hands under Lita's shirt and she let him take it off. Lita knew this was so wrong but somehow it felt so right. She took off Edge's shirt and kissed his neck which caused Edge to let out a soft moan. This turned her on even more. Eventually they had removed each others clothes and Edge was kissing Lita all over and she was loving every minute of it. "You sure you wanna do this, Amy?" Edge asked her. Lita nodded yes and Edge pushed himself inside her slowly and Lita moaned softly trying to make sure no one heard them. "Faster, Adam!" Lita whispered in Edge's ear. Edge listened to her and thrusted harder and faster. "Oh god Adam!" Lita screamed not caring if anyone heard her or not as she hit the peak of her orgasm and Edge came inside of her. Edge rolled off her and smiled seeing the look of pleasure on her face was enough to make this the best night of his life. Lita felt amazing she didn't care how wrong what she just did was. Her and Edge cuddled the rest of the night and she fell asleep in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Edge woke up and smiled at Lita who was sleeping beside him. He was so happy about last night he just hoped that Christian never found out because they had been friends since 7th grade, and he did not want to ruin their friendship. Even though he wasn't trying to wake Lita up he accidently did. "Good morning." Edge said cheerfully. "Good morning." Lita said as she yawned and stretched. "Did you have fun last night?" Edge asked her. "Yeah, but what time is it? Jay should be here for Summerslam." She looked at her phone which had 4 missed calls from Christian. "Fuck I gotta get dressed. I'm suppose to meet Jay in 30 minutes at his hotel room. Lita hurriedly got up grabbed her bag and went into the bathroom so she could take a shower. Edge sighed and pulled his hair back. He was sad that Lita was leaving so soon but he knew he would probably see her at the arena during the Raw taping tomorrow. Just then Edge heard a knock at the door. "It's me dude." Christian called from outside the door. "Oh shit." Edge mumbled as he slipped his shorts on and started hiding all of Lita's clothes which was thrown about from last night. After he hid everything he opened the door. "Took you long enough." Christian said as he walked in. "Sorry I was sleeping." Edge said. "This late? You must of been busy last night." Christian said as he started laughing. Edge laughed too even though he was praying that Lita didn't come out the bathroom. "Speaking of being busy last night what's this?" Christian asked pulling Lita's bra from under the bed. "You know Amy has a bra just like this..."Christian said laughing. Edge just glared at Christian because he knew he was gonna catch on any second. "Wait this is Amy's bra isn't it?...Oh my god you fucked my girlfriend!" Christian screamed. "Ummmm..." Edge said. "I can't believe you or her!" Christian continued screaming. "Jay I'm sorry.." Edge said not really knowing what to say for himself. "Save it Adam and when that bitch gets out the shower tell her to make sure she gets all her shit out my house." Christian said as he left Edge's hotel room. Lita came out the bathroom with a sad look on her face. "Awww...it's okay Amy. You don't need him you have me." Edge said hugging her. "I know but you two were such good friends and I ruined it." Lita said burying her face in Edge's chest. "It doesn't matter. As long as I have you." Edge said running his fingers through her red hair. "So we aren't gonna worry about this and just go to Summerslam?" Lita asked. "Pretty much." Edge replied as he kissed her softly on the lips. "Okay but we have to becareful I don't want anyone finding out about this." Lita said. "Relax Amy everything is gonna be okay." Edge said reassuring her. After Edge's match he was stopped by Jericho who gave him a disapproving look. "Yeah Chris I know that wasn't my best match, I'm just not that focused." Edge explained. "I wander why." Chris said. Edge glared at him. "What are you talking about?" Edge asked him. "I don't know...maybe the fact that you fucked your best friend's girlfriend!" Jericho said kinda loud. "Shut the fuck up Chris!" Edge said getting pissed off. "What's wrong Adam? You don't want the world to know your a back stabber and Amy's a whore?" Jericho asked. Edge pulled his hair back and started to walk away. Suddenly he turned around and punched Chris right in his mouth. Edge smirked and went off to find Lita. When he found her they went back to their hotel and went to sleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

It was the Tuesday after Raw and Edge and Lita were eating lunch."Don't you think it's time you go get your stuff from Jay's house?" Edge asked after taking a bite of his pizza. "I don't know but I do need the rest of my wrestling gear."Lita said. "Well go. I mean we have the day off, we're already in Canada and he lives next door to me." Edge said. "Are you trying to get rid of me?" Lita asked. "No I just want...okay fine I am trying to get rid of you." Edge said with a smirk. "Why...?" Lita asked. "You'll have to wait and see. Edge said. Then he kissed Lita on the forehead. "Okay, Adam." Lita said "And when you get back I'll have a surprise for you." Edge said smiling. Lita grabbed her jacket and left.

Lita took a deep breath before knocking on Christian's door. "What do you want?" Christian asked not looking her in the eye. "I came to get my stuff." Lita said. "Fine but make it quick I have to go somewhere." Christian said moving out the way so Lita could come in. Lita looked at all her stuff that was already packed up and sitting by the steps. "You packed all my stuff up already?" Lita asked. "Yes now can you leave already?" Christian asked with a said look on his face. "Fine." Lita said. She then started to grab her stuff. "Why did you do it, Amy? I thought you loved me." Christian asked her. "I do love you...or maybe well I did..." Lita replied. "Then why did you have sex with Adam?" Christian asked her. "I really don't know. I'm just really confused right now." Lita said hiding here face in her hands. "It's okay Amy." Christian said. Then he gave her a hug."Are you sure you don't love me?" Christian asked "Ummmm..." Lita said. Christian moved in closer and kissed her on the lips. After a few seconds Lita broke the kiss and stared at him. Christian smiled at her. "Jay I gotta go." Lita said as she hurriedly grabbed her stuff and began to walk out the just stood there and watched her leave.

Lita walked back into Edge's house and saw him sitting on the couch. She sat her stuff down and sat on the other end of the couch. "So how did that go?"Edge asked her with a confused look on his face. He slid down the couch closer to Lita. "It went eh.." Lita said not really looking at him. "Are you okay?" Edge asked glaring at her. Lita didn't answer him. "Amy?" Edge asked putting his arm around her. "I just need time to think that's all." Lita finally replied. "About?" Edge asked her with a concern look on his face. "Stuff." Lita said. Then she got up and left. Edge sighed and held the necklace he just got for Lita in his hand. He pulled his hair back wandering what he did or what Jay did.


	4. Chapter 4

Lita walked into the arena for the house show that was taking place today. She really hoped she didn't see Edge, Christian or anyone else for that matter. She almost made it to her locker room when Jericho walked up to her. "What do you want?" Lita asked him being clearly annoyed. "I just wanted to say hi to Mrs. Reso or should I say Mrs. Copeland." Jericho said with a smirk. "Can I help you Chris?" Lita asked him getting even more annoyed. " Oh I don't want anything. Plus I don't want you to keep Adam waiting or who ever is next on your list." Jericho said smiling at her. Lita pushed past him and walked away.

Jericho went to Stephanie McMahon's office and opened the door. "Hey Steph!" Jericho said as he sat down in the chair in front of her desk. "What can I do for you now Chris?" Stephanie asked. " I was thinking that you should have Edge and Christian team up tonight since we're in Toronto." Jericho explained. "Hmmm...that's a good idea Chris." Stephanie said. "I know." Jericho said. "I'll go put up the match card in a second." Stephanie said.

Lita sighed in relief when she got to her locker room. When she opened the door she was very surprised to see Edge sitting on the couch. She felt bad about leaving him on Tuesday and she thought he was mad at her. "Hey Amy." Edge said trying to ease the tension between them. Lita walked into the her locker room and sat next to Edge. "I'm sorry about leaving Tuesday my head was just spinning with thoughts and I didn't know what I wanted to do or who I wanted to be with. I hope your not mad at me." Lita explained, you could hear the shakiness in her voice. Edge hugged her. "It's okay,Amy. I understand. This is probably really hard on you." Edge said trying to calm her down. "So your not mad at me?" She asked him. "Mad at you? I could never be mad at you." Edge said staring into her hazel eyes and running his hand down her cheek. It's moments like these that made Lita remember why she liked Edge in the first place. "Thanks Adam I knew you would understand." Lita said hugging him tighter. "So does this mean you're picking me over Jay?" Edge asked getting somewhat excited. "Well..." Lita said not knowing what she wanted. She still somewhat loved Christian but her feelings for Edge were getting stronger by the second. "If you pick Jay I understand I mean you've been with him for two years..."Edge said,the excitement in his voice turning into sadness. "Trust me,Adam if I any had intention on going back to Jay I would of done it by now."Lita said reassuring him. Edge smiled and kissed her softly on the lips. "Now I just have to find the guts to tell Jay." Lita said with a sigh. "Yeah he's been hurt enough during this. I do feel kinda bad about that." Edge said. Then there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" Lita yelled and Christian walked in. They all glared at each other for a few seconds. "I was just coming to tell you that we have a tag match tonight against Jericho and Randy." Christian said. "Wow they pick now of all times to make us reunite." Edge said pulling his hair back. "I was thinking the same thing." Christian said glaring back and forth between Edge and Lita. "I say we put our problem to the side tonight and have a good match for our hometown. Got it?" Edge said. "Yeah, Adam." Christian said clearly having an attitude about teaming with Edge. "Good." Edge said.


	5. Chapter 5

Edge and Christian walked backstage after their match with Lita following close behind them. "What the hell was that,Adam? You call that a match? That was horrible!" Christian yelled at Edge. "Fuck off, Jay." Edge said as he grabbed Lita's hand and they started to walk toward his locker room. "Well maybe if you weren't worrying about my girlfriend then you could actually put on a good match." Christian said. "Really you still think Amy is your girlfriend?" Edge asked Christian. "Well think again." Edge said as he grabbed Lita and kissed her passionately. Lita pushed him off. "It's not that serious Adam." Lita said as she walked away. "She still wants me." Edge said with a smirk. Christian glared at him and tackled Edge down onto the ground. Christian started to pound Edge's face in. Lita heard the noise and turned around to see what it was. She saw Edge and Christian fighting and she ran back over to them. Lita pulled Christian off of Edge. "Grow up guys! How are old are you, like five!" Lita screamed then walked away again. "Amy wait..." Edge called as he got up. Lita just ignored him. Edge glared at Christian before going to his locker room.

Edge went back to his locker room and changed into his regular clothes. When Edge got finished getting dressed he called Lita but she didn't answer. Edge sighed and got all his stuff together. Before he was about to leave he checked Lita's locker room to see if she was there but she wasn't. "Damnit maybe she's at my house." Edge thought to himself. After that he got in his car and he drove back to his house. Edge knocked on his own door. "Wait why am I knocking this is my house?" Edge said as he unlocked the door to his house and went in. He smiled when he saw Lita sitting on the couch. "I only came here cause I didn't have anywhere else to go." Lita said trying to hide the fact that she was crying. Edge walked over to her. "Look I'm sorry about fighting with Jay. You were right it was really immature." Edge explained. Lita glanced up at him and stared into his blueish-greenish eyes. "Why are you crying?" Edge asked sitting on the arm of the couch next to her. "I just can't stand to see the two guys I love fight over me. I feel like a horrible person for what I did to you and Jay and your guy's friendship." Lita said being overcome with tears. Edge hugged her and she buried her face in his chest. "Look Amy. you aren't a horrible person. You just fell in love with me."Edge said trying to comfort her. "But I love both of you I don't know what to do anymore. Lita said. "Well you gotta pull yourself together and pick one of us. Cause you can't keep doing this to yourself I hate seeing you cry." Edge explained. "I've been trying to pick but I mean this decision effects the rest of my life and I don't wanna screw it up."Lita said. "Well listen to your heart and I'm sure you'll make the right choice." Edge said running his hands through her hair. Lita wiped her eyes. Hearing what Edge said made her feel a lot better and helped influence her decision even more. "You feel better about yourself now?" Edge asked her,kissing her on the forehead. "Yeah." Lita said with a smile. "Oh yeah I almost forgot your surprise, follow me." Edge said as he started to go upstairs. Lita followed behind him wondering what the surprise was. Edge walked over to his dresser picked up a box and gave it to Lita. "What's this?" Lita asked him. "Open it." Edge said. Lita opened the box which had a 7 Seconds shirt in it. "Wow thanks Adam I love it!"Lita exclaimed. "Yeah I was at this music store and I saw it no big deal."Edge said smiling at her. By then Lita had quite a good idea on who she wanted to be with. Lita moved closer to Edge and kissed him passionately,while playing with his hair. "Well that's not the thanks I was expecting." Edge said with a smirk. "Adam I wanna be with you." Lita said. Edge smiled and repeatedly kissed Lita softly on the neck. Lita let out a soft moan and took off Edge's shirt. Edge got on the bed and Lita got on top of him. Lita leaned over slightly and started to make out with Edge. Edge savored every moment of the kiss. He rubbed Lita's back and started to take off her shirt. Lita smiled and began to fondle Edge through his jeans. This caused Edge to let out a soft moan. Pretty soon everything was off and Lita was going down on Edge. Lita's use of her skillful mouth was totally making Edge feel like he was in heaven. "Oh Amy." Edge moaned. "You like that?" Lita asked taking a break. Edge nodded and Lita went back to doing what she was doing. Edge caressed Lita's hair. Lita straddled Edge and started to move back and forth on him. Edge grabbed Lita's hips and guided her movements. Lita started to move faster and Edge looked like he was loving every minute of it. "Adam...!" Lita screamed as she hit her orgasm and slowed down. Edge came inside her and smiled. Lita got off of him and laid next to him. Edge kissed her softly. "That was more magical then the first time." Edge said. "Well that's cause we are actually together now." Lita said rubbing her hand on his chest. "Can I tell you something?" Edge asked. "Yeah sure."Lita said. "I love you Amy." Edge said. "I love you too, Adam." Said Lita.


	6. Chapter 6

Two weeks later Lita woke up out of her sleep because she wasn't feeling well. She looked at Edge who was sleeping beside her, hoping she didn't wake him up. Lita ran to the bathroom lifted up the toilet seat and threw up. After she was done she wiped her mouth with a towel and sat on the floor. "I'm just sick. I'm just sick." Lita mumbled to herself. "Amy are you okay?" Edge asked with a concerned look on his face as he walked into the bathroom. "Yeah I'm fine." Lita said as she got up and washed her face off. "Are you sure cause you've been doing this a lot lately?" Edge asked. "I'm fine Adam!" Lita snapped at him. "Okay then...you wanna ummm...get some breakfast?" Edge asked with a slightly confused look on his face. "No I have to go somewhere." Lita said. She pushed past Edge to get out the bathroom and started to get dressed. Edge sighed and pulled his hair back. "Well I guess I'll see you later then." Edge said. "Yeah I guess so." Lita said as she started to leave. "I don't get a hug or kiss or anything?" Edge asked. Lita walked over to him kissed him and left.

Lita made her way to the hotel room across the hall which belonged to her best friend Trish Stratus. Lita knocked on the door and Trish opened it. "Hey Amy what's up?" Trish said with a smile. "Can I talk to you?" Lita asked. "Yeah sure come in. Is every thing okay?" Trish asked, moving out the way so Lita could come in. "No not really." Lita said,sitting crossed legged on Trish's bed. "What's wrong?" Trish asked sitting next to her. "Oh I don't even know where to start." Lita said. "Is it Jay?" Trish asked. "Me and Jay aren't together anymore." Lita said. "Why?" Trish asked. "I...cheated on him with Adam." Lita said "Oh I didn't know that." Trish said with a shocked look on her face. "Yeah I tried not to let anyone find out..." Lita said. "So your with Adam and everything is good right?" Trish asked. Lita shook her head and put her face in her hands. Trish hugged Lita. "It's okay, Amy you can tell me." Trish said. "I'm just so scared Trish..." Lita said trying to hold back the tears. "About what?" Trish asked getting somewhat worried. " I think I'm pregnant..."Lita said finally letting the tears roll down. "Well first off why are you scared?' Trish asked. "I'm not ready for a kid, I don't want Adam to be mad at me and most importantly what about my career?" Lita explained. "Okay...when's the last time you had your period?" Trish asked. "Ummm...last month. Oh my god! I never got it for this month!" Lita said starting to panic more. "Okay calm down Amy."Trish said hugging her. "How can I be calm, I might be fucking pregnant?"Lita screamed. "Look go get a pregnancy test from the drug store across the street and come back her and take it." Trish said. "Okay but first lets go the arena." Lita said. "Okay." Trish said. "Okay I'll go get my stuff and ride over there with Adam." Lita said as she left. Mean while Jericho was listening outside the door the whole time. He then texted Stephanie: You should put Lita in a hardcore match with Trish tonight. Stephanie:Why? Jericho: It would be a good match. :D Stephanie: Okay Chris.


	7. Chapter 7

Edge and Lita began an almost silent car ride to the arena except for the sound of Bon Jovi on the radio. "You're really quiet." Edge said glancing at Lita who was sitting in the passenger seat next to him. "I'm just thinking about stuff." Lita said, glancing out the car window. "You wanna talk about it?" Edge asked. "No not really." Lita replied. "You've been acting really weird are you sick or something?" Edge asked as he jokingly put his hand on Lita's forehead to see if she had a temperature. "No how many times do I have to tell you that I'm fine?" Lita snapped at him. "No need to get mad I'm just worried about you." Edge said. "I'm sorry." Lita said. Edge glared at her and they continued their car ride in silence. When they got to the arena Lita got out the car grabbed her stuff and walked right into the arena ignoring the fans and everything. Edge just shook his head at her. "There is something seriously bothering her." He thought to himself. "Dude I know we aren't the best of friends right now but do you know what's wrong with Amy?" Christian asked coming up behind Edge. "No I was wondering the same thing. I think she's sick." Edge said, turning around to face his former best friend. "Oh well I saw her crying coming out of Trish's hotel room so you should go talk to her."Christian said. "Thanks man." Edge said as he ran into the arena.

Lita walked up to Stephanie who was putting up the match card for tonights show. Much to Lita's surprise she had a hard core match with Trish. "Ummmm...Stephanie." Lita said. "Yes Amy." Stephanie said. "I don't think I'll be able to compete tonight." Lita explained. "Why?" Stephanie asked. Lita sighed and rolled her eyes. "I'm sick that's why."Lita explained. "Well Amy I'm running a company here and you can't just not wrestle because you aren't feeling well." Stephanie said. "Ugh! Fine whatever!" Lita screamed as she walked away. Lita got in Edge's car and drove to the store. Edge walked over to Trish's locker room and knocked on the door. "Hey Adam." Trish said. "Do you know what's wrong with Amy?" Edge asked her. "Uhhhh...no why would I know?" Trish said. "Cause your her best friend." Edge said. "Sorry Adam but I haven't seen her." Trish said. "Are you lying to me?" Edge asked staring at her. "Fine I do know what's wrong with her but I'm gonna let her tell you when she's ready." Trish said. Edge sighed and pulled his hair back. "Trust me Adam she'll tell you soon, but I have to go work out so stay calm and I'll talk to you later." Trish said. Edge rolled his eyes and started walk back down the hallway.

Lita was walking down the hallway towards Trish's locker room, carrying the bag she got from the store and messing around on her phone. Since she wasn't paying attention, she bumped into Edge who was walking in front of her which caused her to drop the bag and the pregnancy test fell out. Lita knelt down and tried to pick it up but Edge had already saw it. "What's this?" Edge asked picking the test up off the floor. Edge stared at it for a couple seconds. "This is what's wrong with you? You think your pregnant!" Edge exclaimed, glaring at Lita and pulling his hair back. Lita backed up against the wall and started to cry. "It all makes sense now the weirdness, the throwing up in the morning." Edge said still in shock. "I...I'm sorry please don't be mad at me." Lita said in between sobs."Amy calm down. I'm not mad at you and we don't even know if you're really pregnant." Edge said hugging her and stroking her hair. "But we weren't planning on having kids this soon. We've only been together for two weeks." Lita said. "That doesn't matter. All that does matter is I love you and if you are pregnant, I'll be there for you and the baby." Edge said, kissing her on the forehead. Lita smiled. "Now let's go back to my locker room, you take the test and we see what happens." Edge said helping Lita off the floor. Edge grabbed Lita's hand and they began to walk toward Edge's locker they got in the locker room Edge sat on the couch. "Go ahead I'll wait for you out here." Edge said. Lita felt her heart drop into her stomach. Even though Edge said he would be there for her, Lita was still really nervous. "Come on Amy you jump around a ring for a living. You can take a pregnancy test." Edge said, smiling at her. Lita smiled and went in the bathroom. Edge sighed and pulled his hair back. His head was spinning with thoughts. He was trying to be strong for Lita when he was really scared himself. The most important thing on his mind was their wrestling careers. "One of us are gonna have to retire and I wasn't planning on retiring for another two or three years." Edge thought to himself. Edge's thoughts were interrupted when he heard Lita come out the bathroom. "So...?" Edge asked. "We wait a couple minutes." Lita said, sitting next to Edge. Edge put his arm around her and Lita laid her head on his chest. "You nervous?" Edge asked. "Yeah a little..you?" Lita said. "I'm a little nervous and a little excited." Edge said. "Do you think it's been five minutes yet?" Lita asked looking at the test. "Wow...we're gonna have a baby..." Lita said glaring at Edge. "Awesome!" Edge exclaimed. Lita smiled at him. "You're really happy." Lita said. "Yeah cause I love you and now we are gonna have a baby." Edge said. "You don't care that it's so unexpected?" Lita asked "Well I wish this would of happened a little later but we'll be okay." Edge said. "Thanks for making this a lot easier than I thought it would be." Lita said. "No problem. Anything for the girl I love." Edge said, softly kissing Lita on the lips.


	8. Chapter 8

"So you ready to tell everyone?" Edge asked Lita. "No I rather just keep it between me you, Jay and Trish for a while." Lita said. "Well we can't do that for too long because you'll eventually start showing." Edge said, rubbing his hand on Lita's stomach. "And I ummm..don't think we should tell Jay this soon." Edge said. "Why?" Lita asked. "I just don't want him to get mad and flip out." Edge explained. "Yeah." Lita said. Edge looked at his phone. "It's an hour before Raw I should go get dressed since I'm opening the show since I'm champion." Edge said with a smirk. " I forgot I have a match too." Lita said, rolling her eyes. "What? You can't compete and your not going to." Edge said. "I know but I tried to tell Stephanie earlier but she wouldn't listen." Lita explained. "I'll talk to her." Edge said. "Don't tell her that I'm pregnant." Lita said. "Don't worry I won't and why don't you want anyone to know, anyways?" Edge asked. "I don't want everyone calling me a whore and a slut and all that stuff." Lita replied. "Oh don't worry I won't let them." Edge said hugging her. "Thanks." Lita said smiling at him. "Now I'm gonna go get dressed." Edge said as he looked through his suitcase for something to wear. Christian was sitting in catering eating dinner when Jericho came and sat at his table. "Hey Chris." Christian said. "Hey did you hear about Amy?" Jericho asked with a smirk. "Noo...what happened?" Christian asked. "Well I heard she's pregnant." Jericho said. "She's what!" Christian exclaimed almost spitting out his Pepsi. "Yeah well that's what I heard." Jericho said. After that he got up and walked away. Hearing this news hurt Christian a lot and he wanted to kill Edge. He was just beginning to be okay with the fact that Edge and Lita were going out but the thought of them having a baby was unbearable. Christian angrily stormed out of catering and went to look for Edge and Lita. Trish saw Christian walking down the hallway looking mad, and she ran over to him. "Jay what's wrong?" Trish asked. "My back stabbing best friend and his slut of a girlfriend." Christian said as he kept walking ignoring Trish's many attempts to try and stop him. "Look I know your mad but there's no need to go hurt Adam or Amy. Especially Amy. You better not touch her!" Trish exclaimed. "What do you think I am some type of sick monster?" Christian asked as he kept walking. Christian saw Edge and Lita walking out their locker room. He walked up to Edge and punched him dead in the face. Edge fell to the ground holding his face. "What the hell man." Edge said glaring at Christian. Christian got on top of Edge and started to pound Edge's face in. "Stop it Jay!" Lita screamed. She started to try and break them up but she stopped incase she got hit in the stomach. Edge managed to get Christian off of him and he pinned up against a wall. "What the hell is your problem?" Edge asked Christian. "You!" Christian screamed. Christian got himself out of Edge's grip and he pushed him backwards down the steps. "Oh my god!" Lita screamed as she watched Edge fall down about two flights of steps. Lita ran down the steps to go check on Edge. "Adam are you okay?" Lita asked. "Give me a minute." Edge mumbled since he was still dazed from the fall. Edge touched the cut on his forehead from when he smacked his head off the landing. "I wanna fucking hurt Jay right now." Lita said. "Don't your pregnant remember." Edge said. Stephanie McMahon walked down the hallway since she heard all the screaming. "What the hell is going on in my arena?" She asked. "Ask the pregnant whore." Christian said pointing down the steps. Stephanie ran down the steps and saw Edge and Lita. "Damnit Adam get up the show starts in five minutes!" Stephanie exclaimed. "Can't you see he's hurt? He just fell down two flights of steps he's not doing Raw tonight." Lita screamed at her. "I'll open the show." Jericho said, walking down the steps. "Fine Chris just get out there fast!" Stephanie said glaring at Edge and Lita then walking away. Jericho smirked at Edge and Lita before going back upstairs. 


	9. Chapter 9

Edge and Lita were laying on their bed in their hotel room after coming back from the hospital. "You okay, babe?" Edge asked Lita who was staring off into space. "Yeah I'm just worried about you." She said. "I'm fine it's just a mild concussion and a broken arm." Edge said smiling at her. Lita sighed. "I was thinking about something else too..." Lita said "What?" Edge asked. "I don't know how to put this but what if Jay is actually the father of the baby..." Lita explained. Edge sat up and glared at her. "I highly doubt it though." Edge said, pulling his hair back. "It's still a possibility..." Lita said. Edge stared at Lita getting somewhat annoyed with her. "Well will just have to wait and see, but for now I'm going to sleep cause my head is killing me." Edge said. "Okay goodnight babe." Lita said, kissing Edge. Edge smiled a little then went to sleep. Lita tried to go to sleep but she couldn't. She sighed and decided to go to Trish's hotel room hoping she was still up.

"Trish?" Lita called as she walked into Trish's hotel room door which was slightly opened. "Yeah what's up, Amy?' Trish said when she saw Lita walk in. "Hey Tr...what is he doing here?" Lita asked glaring at Christian who was sitting in the chair by Trish's bed. "Oh we were just talking." Trish said. "About what he did to Adam?" Lita asked glaring at Christian. "I'm sorry about what I did. I was just really upset. It was like you ripped my heart out and now you were stopping on it." Christian explained. Lita started to feel even worse about the whole situation. "Then I came to talk to Trish about it and she brought something really interesting up." Christian said looking at Trish. "Yeah what if well Adam didn't get you pregnant and Jay did before you and Adam got together and you just now found out..." Trish said. "I was worrying about that too but Adam says he's pretty sure he's the dad." Lita said looking down at her stomach. "I never thought my life could be screwed up so much." Lita said as she sighed and sat on Trish's bed. "I'm sure everything is gonna work out." Trish said hugging Lita. "Just wandering if the baby is mine are we gonna get back together?" Christian asked getting kinda happy. Lita just glared at him. "Do you really think this is a good time to ask such a stupid question?" Trish asked Christian. "Well if the love of your life left you for your best friend you would know how I feel!" Christian exclaimed as he got up and left. "Wow he must really love you." Trish said. "But I don't love him I love Adam." Lita said. "Well I think you need some sleep so you wanna stay here or go back to Adam's room?" Trish asked. "I don't feel like walking back down there, I'll just stay here." Lita said. "Okay you can have the bed I'll sleep on the floor." Trish said. "Thanks." Lita said. She then texted Edge telling him where she was then she fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Edge yawned and stretched as he woke up. He was a little shocked when he didn't see Lita laying next to him. "Amy?" Edge called assuming she was in the bathroom or something. He got slightly worried when he didn't get an answer. Edge looked at his phone and saw it was 2:15 and that he had 3 missed calls from Lita. "Damnit! I can't believe I slept that long." Edge mumbled as he called Lita on his Android. "Hey babe about time you called me back." Lita said answering her I-Phone. "Yeah I'm sorry I just woke up." Edge explained "Oh well me and Trish are going to lunch at the restaurant down the street from the hotel. You should come with us." Lita said. "Okay I'll be there in about 45 minutes." Edge said. "Okay bye I love you." Lita said. "Bye baby I love you too." Edge said, hanging up the phone. Edge went into the bathroom and took a shower and got dressed.

Edge parked his Mustang GTS in the parking lot and started to walk toward the restaurant. Just then these two teenage girls walked up to Edge. "Hi Edge!" They both exclaimed. "Hey how's it going?" Edge asked smiling at them. "Good and can you sign this for me?" The blond girl asked handing him her Edge hat and a sharpie. "Sure." Edge said as he signed her hat. "And this too please." The red headed girl said handing him her Edge hoodie. "Yeah." Edge said as he signed her hoodie. "So what's your names?" Edge asked. "Bri." Bri said putting her hat back on. "And Kiearra." Kiearra said smiling at him. "Well it was nice meeting you guys. Bye." Edge said. hugging them. "Bye Edge!" They both said as they walked away.

Edge walked into the restaurant and looked for Trish and Lita. He found them sitting at a table by a window. "Hey Adam." Lita said when she saw him. "Hey guys." Edge said sitting down next to Lita. "So where have you two been all day?" Edge asked. "Shopping." Trish replied. "Yeah I got some clothes and baby stuff." Lita added. "Baby stuff? Isn't it a little to early for that? You don't even know if your having a boy or a girl or who the father is." Edge said. Trish and Lita glared at him. Edge pulled his hair back realizing what he just said. "I didn't mean it like..." Edge started. "I am so tired of everyone rubbing it in my face that I'm a slut and I don't know who the father of my baby is!" Lita screamed as she got up and left. Edge and Trish stared at her as she left. "I really gotta watch what I say around her." Edge said. "Yeah she's been having a lot of mood swings." Trish said. "Great nine months of this." Edge said. "I think you should go call her down." Trish said. "Okay." Edge said as he went to go find Lita.

Edge found Lita leaning up against his car messing with her I-Phone. "Amy I'm sorry about what I said." Edge said. "It's fine." Lita mumbled. "You sure? You seemed pretty pissed off?" Edge asked. "Yeah I'm just really stressed." Lita said. "Well that can't be good for the baby." Edge said looking concerned. "Why should you care? For all we know the baby might not even be yours." Lita said looking at the ground. "I care because I love you and I'm gonna support you no matter who's baby your carrying." Edge said, hugging her. Lita kissed Edge softly on the lips. "Now that your okay you wanna go back in and get something to eat?" Edge asked. "No I wanna go home." Lita said. *Like my house in North Carolina home?" Edge asked. Lita nodded and got in Edge's car. Edge texted Trish and told her they were leaving. Edge then called Shane McMahon. "Hello." Shane said answering his phone. "Hey Shane-o-Mac. I was just calling to tell you that me and Amy are gonna be taking time off." Edge said. "Okay not a problem but why and how long do you need?" Shane asked. "Well I broke my arm so I need about four months." Edge explained. "And Amy?" Shane asked. "Ummm...I'll get back to you on that." Edge said. "Okay I hope your arm feels better." Shane said. "Thanks and bye man." Edge said hanging up the phone. and getting in the car. "Well we have four months of not being on the road." Edge said smiling at Lita. "Nice." Lita said. Edge started the car and drove back to the hotel so they could get there stuff. Then they were on their way back to North Carolina.


	11. Chapter 11

Four months later Edge and Lita walked into the arena after their time off. They barely made it to their locker room before Jericho walked up to them. "What are you guys doing here? Shouldn't you be playing mommy and daddy or something?" Jericho said with a smirk. "You know what Chris I've been noticing something lately...I think your jealous of me and you want to be me." Edge said glaring at him. "No I don't like the fact that these parasites on the creative team acknowledge you all the time and they push me off to the side. I am the best in the world at what I do and well all your good for is getting Amy knocked they give you title run after title run." Jericho explained. "Why in the world are you cutting a promo we aren't even in the ring? Anyway I'm gonna give you a piece of advice so listen closely kay, stay away from me and my girlfriend and go figure out the difference between Chris Jericho and Chris Irvine and separate your personal life from your professional life. The fact that I get more title runs than you is no reason for you to try and fuck up my life." Edge said as he grabbed Lita's hand and walked away. "Wow you really told him off." Lita said with a smile. "Eh he really pissed me off." Edge said. "I wonder how he knew I was pregnant." Lita said. "Well Jay probably told him and you are starting to get a slight baby bump." Edge said smiling at her. "Really? I didn't notice" Lita said looking at her stomach and laughing. "That reminds me don't you have to go to the doctors appointment today?" Edge asked her. "Yeah in about an hour." Lita replied. "Damnit I have an autograph signing then." Edge said. "It's okay I'll go by myself." Lita said. "You sure?" Edge asked. "Yeah, but lets go see Trish before I leave." Lita said. "Fine by me." Edge said.

Edge and Lita walked down the hallway to Trish's locker room. They were surprised to see Trish and Christian standing outside her door kissing. Edge cleared his throat to make his presence known. Trish and Christian turned around and glared at Edge and Lita. "Well this is awkward..." Christian said. "You think?" Trish said. Edge and Lita just kept staring at them in shock. "Well we missed a lot in four months. Huh Ames?" Edge said. Lita nodded in agreement. "Guys..." Trish started. "No don't mind us. You two go back to sucking each other faces off." Edge said. Trish sighed. "It's almost three I better get ready to leave." Lita said. "Where are you going?" Trish asked her. "To the doctors." Lita replied. "By yourself?" Christian asked. Lita nodded. "Well that's cause I have an autograph signing." Edge explained. "Oh I'll go with you." Trish said. "No it's fine." Lita insisted. You could hear he nervousness in her voice. In about an hour or two she would know who the father of her kid was. "I'll see you later, babe." Edge said, kissing her and glancing at her stomach. He was hoping the baby was doing fine and that it was his and not Christian's. "Bye, Adam." Lita said as she walked away. "Well I have some Edge heads to go meet I'll see you guys later." Edge said. "Wait Adam. Can I talk to you?" Christian asked. "Yeah I'll be done in like 30 minutes." Edge said as he walked away. "Do you think they are mad at us?" Trish asked. "No now stop worrying Trish." Christian said smiling at her.

About 40 minutes later Edge made his way back to Trish's locker room while texting Lita. When he got got there he knocked on the door and Christian opened it. He moved out the way so Edge could walk in. "So you wanted to talk to me?" Edge asked Christian as he sat on the couch. "Dude I was thinking..." Christian started. "Go on..." Edge said. Christian stared at Trish for a second. "I think this whole thing between you Amy and I is stupid. I'm happy with Trish and you and Amy are happy." Christian explained. "Where are you going with this?" Edge asked. "I'm just gonna come out and say it...I miss you man." Christian said glaring at Edge. Edge thought about the fact that they had been friends since they were kids and that Christian had always been there for him. Edge smiled and hugged Christian. "I missed you too and I'm sorry about everything." Edge said. "Don't worry about it." Christian said smiling. "And we won't get mad at each other no matter who the father of Amy's baby is?" Edge asked. "Deal." Christian said. Edge and Christian spent the next couple of minutes talking about The New Jersey Devils and The Toronto Maple Leafs until there was a knock on the door. "It's probably Amy." Edge said as he got up and went to go open the door. "Hey babe."Lita said looking especially happy when Edge opened the door. "Hey how did everything go?" Edge asked, going back to sit on the couch. "Good." Lita said as she sat on the floor next to Trish. Trish smiled at her. "Did you find out?" Trish asked. "Yeah." Lita said. Edge and Christian exchanged confused looks with each other. "Well tell me." Trish said. Lita whispered something and Trish smiled. "That's awesome." Trish said hugging Lita and glancing at her stomach. "Uhh...what are you guys talking about?" Edge asked. "Well go on and tell him." Trish said. "Well...I don't want them to get mad at each other." Lita said. "You can tell us we won't get mad. Right Adam?" Christian said. Edge nodded and smiled at Lita. Okay well...Adam is the baby's father," Lita said smiling at Edge. "Yes!" Edge exclaimed as he jumped off the couch and knelt down to hug Lita. "Congratulations." Christian said. "Thanks dude!" Edge exclaimed. "Wow I'm really gonna be a dad." Edge said. "A very good one too." Lita said. Edge smiled and put his hand on Lita's stomach. "Hey there kiddo." Edge said smiling. Lita laughed. "You're gonna be an awesome dad." Trish said. Christian glared at Edge and Lita. He was happy for his best friend but he was still a little jealous. "I'm glad everything turned out okay. Everyone's happy." Lita said. "Yeah now I'm the happiest guy on Earth because I have you and our little baby." Edge said, kissing Lita on the forehead.


	12. Chapter 12

Two months later Edge and Christian were in Edge's game room playing video games. "You're going down man!" Edge said as he scored on Christian in the hockey game. "Shut up!" Christian said playfully pushing Edge. After Christian scored once and Edge scored a few more times they finished up their game. Edge put his controller down and looked at Christian. "You know Jay, I'm not ready to be a dad yet." Edge said, pulling his hair back. "Relax you'll do fine. I'm sure of it." Christian said patting him on the back. "I hope so." Edge said. Then they heard Trish and Lita come into the house. Lita and Trish walked into the game room carrying a lot of shopping bags. "I think we got the last of the baby stuff." Lita said as she sat on the couch next to Edge. "Hey why did you get another crib. I thought we brought one the other day." Edge said. "Yeah about that." Lita said putting a hand on her stomach. Edge glared at her. "What are you talking about, Amy?" Edge asked. "We're having twins..." Lita said. "We're having what!" Edge exclaimed. "Twins you know like two babies at once." Trish explained. "Congrats, man." Christian said smiling. Edge pulled his hair back. "Great now two lives I have the chance to fuck up." He said. "Don't worry we'll do fine." Lita said hugging him. "Yeah I'm sure you guys can handle this." Trish said. "Yeah but it's getting late, Trish I think we should be heading home." Christian said. "Okay bye guys." Trish said as she hugged Edge and Lita and left. "Why didn't you tell me we're having twins?" Edge asked. "I just found out today and I didn't get a chance to tell you." Lita explained. Edge sighed again. "What's wrong?" Lita asked. "I was thinking one of us is gonna have to retire after the babies are born. Because we can't take two babies on the road with us." Edge said. "I'll do it. I know how much wrestling means to you and I want you to get as much years in your career as you can." Lita said. "Thank Amy. This is why I love you." Edge said as he kissed her. "Oh and I love you guys too." Edge said as he lifted up Lita's shirt and kissed her stomach. Lita smiled at him. She was sure Edge was gonna be the perfect dad.


	13. Chapter 13

Three months later Edge, Lita,Trish, and Christian were having dinner at Edge's house. Edge looked over at Lita who had barely eaten any of her food. "Are you okay, babe?" Edge asked her. "Yeah it just feels like the babies are doing moonsaults in my stomach." She said holding her stomach with both hands. "Maybe they are trying to decide who should come out first." Christian said with laugh. "Nah they aren't due for another few days." Edge said, rubbing his hand on Lita's stomach. "Whoa! It just kicked me." Edge said, smiling "Ugh! I just want these babies out of me already." Lita said. "Well I can help you with that." Edge said with a smirk. Lita sighed and went back to eating her food. "So how long are you gonna come back for before you retire?" Trish asked Lita. "I don't know maybe three to six months." Lita replied. "I was thinking maybe I should retire first. You know let you wrestle as long as you can before those hot sexy boobs of yours get saggy." Edge said. They all glared at him. "Adam!" Lita exclaimed "Chill Ames. I was joking." Edge said. "No it's not that my water broke." Lita said. "Oh shit!" Edge said pulling his hair back. Trish and Christian glared at each other. "Uhhhh...what am I suppose to do?" Edge asked starting to panic. "Get me to a fucking hospital!" Lita screamed, clutching her stomach as she got hit with her first contraction. "Okay Amy don't forget to breath and how far are your contractions apart? Oh and Adam go get her bag." Trish said. "I don't know I just got through my first one." Lita said. Edge ran upstairs and came back carrying a suitcase which had Lita's stuff in it. Christian just sat in his chair and watched. He was actually kinda happy that he wasn't in Edge's position right now. "Okay I think we got everything." Edge said as he picked Lita up out her chair and started walking her to the car. Trish grabbed the suitcase and followed close behind. Christian got up and made his way outside too. Edge sat Lita down in the passenger side of his Mustang GTS and Trish put the suitcase in the back seat. "Are you sure you can drive her to the hospital?" Trish asked glaring at Edge who was sweating from being nervous. "Yeah...I can do it." Edge said looking down at his hand which was slightly shaking. "Okay me and Jay will follow you guys in my car." Trish said. Edge got in the driver side of his car and Trish got in hers. Edge started the car and sped out the driveway. He wanted to get Lita to the hospital fast but not too fast cause the last thing he need was to get pulled over. Edge looked over at Lita who was doing her breathing exercises. He knew she was having another contraction. "You okay baby?" Edge asked. "Yeah but can you hurry up please." Lita said wincing in pain. Edge started to drive a little faster cause he figured there weren't any cops around. He really didn't like seeing Lita in this much pain but he knew she was strong and it's gonna be worth it when he's holding his son and daughter. Edge pulled into the hospital parking lot and parked while Trish parked beside them. Edge hurriedly got out the car and opened the door for Lita. "I'll walk." Lita said as Edge went to pick her up. Lita got out the car and Edge grabbed the suitcase. They made their way into the hospital with Trish and Christian following them. "May I help you?" The lady at the front desk asked. "Ummm...my girlfriend is in labor." Edge said pointing to Lita. "Name?" The lady asked. "Adam Copeland." Edge replied. "I meant her name." The lady said. "Oh right. Amy Dumas." He said. "Okay someone will be here to take her to her room shortly. Oh and Mr. Copeland relax." The lady said. "Yeah baby relax. You're more nervous than I am." Lita said hugging Edge and kissing him. Soon the nurse came and took Edge and Lita to there room. "Good luck Amy." Trish said before her and Christian went to go sit in the waiting room. Trish flipped through a magazine while Christian got a text from Jericho.

Jericho: Hey man what's up?

Christian: I'm at the hospital. Amy just went into labor. :l

Jericho: Why are you there then? o.o

Christian: Cause I'm supporting my friends.

Jericho: The same friends that stabbed you in the back?

Christian: Where are you going with this? O.o

Jericho: Just meet me outside the hospital in like 20 mins

Christian: Okay...


	14. Chapter 14

Christian walked outside to the hospital parking lot where he saw Jericho leaning up against his car. "Nice of you to join me Jay." Jericho said with a smirk. "Yeah. So what do you want?" Christian asked. "I have an idea." Jericho said. "What might that be?" Christian asked. "I have a way to get back at your back stabbing friends." Jericho said. "But if I don't wanna get back at them. I've forgiven Adam and Amy..." Christian explained. "But if it wasn't for Adam, Amy would be having your babies right now." Jericho said trying to convince Christian to go along with his plan. "Well there's nothing you can do about that now. She loves Adam...and I have Trish anyway." Christian said. "That's where you're wrong." Jericho said. Christian looked at him with a confused look. "Okay so here's the plan, I'm gonna dress up like a doctor and before they print the birth certificates for the babies, I'm going to change it in the computer to say that you're the father of one of them." Jericho explained. "What if you get caught?" Christian asked. "I won't because I'm the best in the world at what I do." Jericho said with a smirk.

"You did awesome, baby." Edge said, kissing Lita on her forehead. Lita sighed and laid back on the bed as the doctors checked on the twins. "Thanks, Adam." Lita said. "I love you." Edge said. "I love you too." Lita said smiling at him. The doctors came over and handed Edge and Lita a twin. "They are beautiful just like their mom." Edge said as he played with the baby. "And they have their dad's sexy blonde hair." Lita said as she kissed Edge. Just then Trish and Christian walked in. "Where are the babies?" Trish asked. "Right here." Lita said handing Trish a twin. "Awww... she's so cute. What's her name?" Trish asked playing with the baby. "We haven't picked names yet." Lita explained. "I have an idea in mind." Edge said. "What?" Lita asked. "Well after all we've been through, I wanna name my son after my best friend. It's only fair since he forgave me for what I did." Edge said as he smiled at Christian. Christian looked down he felt really bad and he hoped Jericho didn't switch the stuff in the computer. "Hmmm...Jason Copeland...I like it." Lita said with a smile. "How about Jason Lucas Copeland?" Trish asked. "That works." Edge said. Christian looked down and saw that he got a text. Jericho: All done. This nurse kept looking at me and almost got me caught. Assclown anyway... Adam and Amy should be finding out any minute now. "Damnit." Christian mumbled as he put his phone away. "What's wrong?" Trish asked him. "Nothing just sports." Christian said. "Now for a girl name." Trish said. "I've been thinking about Jamee." Lita said. "I like Rose..." Edge said glaring at her. "Okay. Jamee Rose Copeland." Lita said. Edge smiled.

Soon Lita and the babies had fell asleep and the nurse had came in and asked what the names of the babies were. Then she came back with the birth certificates and handed them to Edge. "I'm gonna go get something to eat..." Christian said not wanting to be there when Edge got pissed off. "Wait I'll come with you." Edge said. Christian put his head down while Edge looked over the birth certificates. "Wow I'm really a dad...wait why the fuck does this say Jason Reso on it?" Edge exclaimed as he pulled his hair back. Edge shook Lita so she would wake up. Lita opened her eyes to find an angry Edge staring back at her. "Amy is there something you wanna tell me?" Edge asked trying not to snap out on her. "No." Lita said looking kinda confused. "So when you decided to tell me you were having twins, you decided to leave out the detail that one of them were Jay's!" Edge screamed at her. "Adam, I have no idea what you are talking about." Lita said glaring at him. "Riveting stuff. Play dumb. I love you and you can't even fucking tell me that one of these babies aren't even fucking mine. Well fuck you to, Amy!" Edge said as he stormed out. Lita just looked down and started crying. Edge just snapped out at her and she had no idea what he was talking about. Trish walked over and hugged her. "I have no idea what he's talking about. I thought both of the twins were his." Lita said in between sobs. Christian got up to go find Edge.

He found Edge in the cafeteria eating spaghetti and meatballs. Christian sat across from Edge at the table. "You okay, man? Christian asked. Edge didn't look at him he just played with his spaghetti. "I was kinda hard on Amy..." Edge said. "Yeah she's crying right now...she really loves you." Christian explained. "I know I was just mad cause she didn't tell me. Plus this might give you two a chance to get closer and she might leave me for you. I really love her. I don't know what I'd do without her." Edge said pulling his hair back. "She didn't tell you because she didn't know. Jericho got into the computer system and changed it to say I was the father of one of the twins." Christian explained. "That bitch. I gotta go apologize to Amy." Edge said as he started to run back to Lita's hospital room. Christian ran behind him.

Lita was still crying when Edge got there and he felt really bad. "Hey Ames don't cry." Edge said wiping her tears away. "How can I not cry? You hate me." Lita said glaring at him. "No. I could never hate you and shouldn't of snapped out on you like that." Edge said moving her red hair out her face. "But what about the who-" Lita started but Edge put a finger on her lip. "Jericho switched it in the computer. I'm the father of both the kids." Edge said. "How did he do that?" Lita asked. "I don't know and really don't care. As long as we are happy and can start out family." Edge said. Then he kissed Lita.

Authors Note: Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. Well after this there is one more chapter...


	15. Chapter 15

Three years later Lita was standing backstage with Trish and Christian. She was holding Jamee and Trish was holding Jason. They were all huddled around the TV backstage. "That's Daddy." Jamee said pointing to the TV. "Yeah that is." Lita said smiling at her. They were all backstage to support Edge while he was announcing his retirement because the doctors said he couldn't wrestle anymore.

"You know through out all the injures and everything else. If someone asked me to do it all again, I would say yes in a heart beat. I'm gonna really miss being on your TV every week. Lastly I would like to thank some people. My best friend Christian who I meet in the 8th grade. He's been there after all we went through and we got in this company together and I hope he goes on to do great things. Don't worry you'll be World Heavyweight Champion soon. As for my Ma, I love you and if it wasn't for your support I wouldn't be where I am today. Now for my wonderful girlfriend and the mother of my kids, Amy better known as Lita, I love you with all of my heart and can you come out here?" Edge said with a smile on his face.

"What why does he want me to go out there? I'm not dressed to go out there." Lita said looking surprised. "Just go, Amy." Trish said smiling at her. Lita glared at Trish and Christian who were smiling at her. They new what Edge had been planning for months now. Lita sat Jamee down and made her way to the entrance ramp.

LoveFuryEngeryPassion blasted throughout the arena and the audience went wild. They hadn't seen Lita since she retired three years earlier. Lita got in the ring and Edge smiled at her. "Amy I love you more than anything in this world." Edge said getting down on one knee. Lita eyes were filled with tears cause she knew what was gonna happen next. "I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. Amy Christine Dumas, will you marry me?" Edge asked taking Lita's hand. "Yes!" Lita exclaimed. Edge put the ring on her finger, stood up and kissed her. The crowd was being even louder than before. "Once again thank all you guys this has been the best 13 years of my life. Now I'm gonna chill in North Carolina with my wonderful family. Thank you very much." Edge said hugging Lita and holding up the World Heavyweight Championship. Edge and Lita stood at the top of the entrance ramp while Metalingus played. The kissed one last time in front of all their fans and they went backstage where they were congratulated by all their friends. Edge hugged Lita and kissed her softly. "I love you Amy Copeland." Edge said smiling at her. Lita looked into Edge's green eyes and kissed him. After three long years her life finally just felt right.

The End

Authors Note:Well that's the end. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this. Thanks for reading and I might write another Edge and Lita story later.


End file.
